ROLLING SPEED (The Way to GetYou)
by Polarion95
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bipolar dan gay! Manuver yang dilakukannya di sebuah arena balap membuatnya berhasil memenuhi obsesinya terhadap 'sesuatu'. For event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE! CHANKAI! CHANKAI! CHANKAI!


**ROLLING SPEED**

(The Way to Get You)

Main pair : Chanyeol x Kai

Genre : Romance │ drifting life

**Warning! Not for under 17!**

**..**

**..**

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bipolar dan gay! Manuver yang dilakukannya di sebuah arena balap membuatnya berhasil memenuhi obsesinya terhadap 'sesuatu'. For event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE! CHANKAI! CHANKAI! CHANKAI!

**..**

**..**

Park Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya. Seorang mahasiswa salah satu fakultas ternama Korea dan merupakan seorang keturunan pengusaha minyak bumi terbesar di Seoul.

Tubuh jangkung dengan kulit bersih dan paras tampan merupakan point utama yang dimilikinya. Menjadi seorang ketua klub basket di kampusnya juga merupakan salah satu kelebihan Chanyeol.

Tidak hanya itu. Chanyeol merupakan seseorang yang pandai menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya dengan senyum lebar dan pembawaan yang easy going. Tapi satu hal yang tidak mereka tahu tentang seorang Park Chanyeol adalah obsesinya terhadap sesuatu.

Ya... sesuatu.

Bukan sesuatu yang biasa tetapi seseorang yang memiliki gender sama dengannya. Dia seorang gay. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menghiraukan ketidaksetujuan beberapa orang tentang gay. Menurutnya, menyukai atau bahkan mencintai seseorang dengan gender sama bukanlah masalah besar. Itu bahkan bisa disebut sebagai sebuah keistimewaan.

Seperti saat ini.

Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum simpul yang misterius.

Tangannya tidak berhenti mengaduk sebuah _coffe late_ yang ada dihadapannya sementara pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Seringaian di bibir Chanyeol terbentuk kala lawan _flirting_ nya membuang muka. Menarik.

Tidak butuh basa basi lagi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hai."

Kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang bertele-tele. Jadi tanpa menunggu lawan bicaranya membalaspun, dia dengan senang hati mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di depan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu. Sopan sekali.

Sementara pemuda di depannya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. ia bahkan dengan santainya memasang headphone dan meminum _mocca_-nya lalu membuka lembaran pertama sebuah buku yang di pegangnya. Tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk meladeni seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba menduduki kursinya.

"Wow." Gumam Chanyeol takjub.

Matanya berkerling memperhatikan pemuda yang terlihat begitu menggoda dan menarik perhatiannya itu. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya bagi seorang Park Chanyeol untuk diabaikan oleh orang lain.

Benar-benar pertama kali, asal kalian tahu.

Bola matanya melirik sebuah nama yang tertulis di sampul buku pemuda itu.

"Hm... Kim Jongin? Ibu mu pasti seseorang yang cerdas."

Pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

"Selain cerdas, dia juga pasti seseorang yang begitu cantik. Karena dia memiliki keturunan yang cantik sepertimu, bahkan dia memberimu nama yang juga sangat cantik. Perfect!"

Senyuman dibibir Chanyeol mengembang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantalan kursi. Jongin lagi-lagi hanya melirik pemuda asing didepannya tanpa berniat membalas ataupun mengusirnya. Karena bisa saja Jongin memanggil security dan memintanya untuk menendang pemuda gila yang tidak punya sopan santun di hadapannya itu. Itu sangat mungkin terjadi.

"Hm... kau masih tidak mau membuka suaramu?" Chanyeol mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Namun lagi-lagi Jongin hanya meliriknya malas.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Kim Jongin..."

_CHU._

Sesuatu yang basah menempel di sudut bibir Jongin tanpa diduganya.

Ia melebarkan mata. Sungguh terkejut. Namun ia masih tidak menunjukkan emosinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Menunggu reaksi Jongin untuk mencaci makinya.

2 detik...

Degup jantung Chanyeol bekerja lebih cepat saat Jongin perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan...

"Aku tidak menyangkan kau seberani itu... _Gay_. Aku tunggu kau di arena balap 4260 saat matahari akan tenggelam besok. Dan kau akan membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku." Desisnya dingin.

Kalimat pertama yang didengar oleh Chanyeol dan merupakan kalimat yang begitu manis untuknya. Chanyeol tahu dia sudah gila.

Tangannya dengan cepat menahan lengan Jongin saat pemuda itu akan beranjak. "Tunggu..."

"Aku tidak segampang itu menerima sebuah tantangan. Beritahu padaku apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang."

Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam. Begitu tajam hingga Chanyeol mampu merasakan aura yang berbeda dari diri Kim Jongin.

"Jika aku menang., Kau harus menuruti kemauanku."

"Dan jika aku yang menang?"

"...Aku akan memberikan... Bibirku untukmu."

Luar biasa. Benar-benar luar biasa. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sementara Jongin menyeringai dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bermimpi dalam angan-angan indahnya.

"Maniak gila." Desisnya.

**..**

**..**

Kim Jongin.

Dia bukanlah orang pertama yang membuat Chanyeol terobsesi. Bahkan sebenarnya, sudah belasan pemuda cantik yang menjadi incaran seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan sayangnya mereka hanya sebuah mainan kecil. Sebuah permainan untuk memenuhi hasrat terpendamnya.

Dan hebat sekali seorang Park Chanyeol yang mampu menyembunyikan kepribadiannya itu dari semua orang. Bahkan ia sudah bisa disebut sebagai seorang yang mengidap bipolar syndrome karena kepribadia gandanya itu.

Tapi kali ini pengecualian untuk Kim Jongin.

Dia bukan sekedar mainan kecil.

Jongin seperti... sebuah ganja di ladang pasir. Ya seperti itu. Dan Chanyeol dengan obsesi gilanya akan mendapatkan hal yang sangat langka itu. Kim Jongin.

**..**

**..**

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol sunbaenim? Benar kan?!"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, bodoh! Dan bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang mengulang materi pelajaran! Kau berisik sekali Oh Sehun."

Kim Jongin. bersama teman sekelasnya, Oh Sehun.

Ia menyesali mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam karena menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya semalam. Ia memberitahu Sehun ciri-ciri orang aneh yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara dan mencium bibirnya. Meskipun hanya disudut, tetapi Jongin tidak bertoleransi.

Dan seseorang tersebut ternyata seniornya. Park Chanyeol. Senior paling terkenal seantero kampus. Meskipun Jongin tidak mau tahu, tetapi sekarang hidup matinya ada di depan mata.

Ia bahkan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang dengan gamblang memberikan perjanjian bodoh itu. Seharusnya ada persyaratan lain. Bukan. Bukan bibirnya. Tapi sudah terlambat. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bibir perawanmu, Kim Jongin."

"Diam kau, Kurus!"

**..**

**..**

Matahari semakin tenggelam. Park Chanyeol membereskan segalanya dan segera melesat keluar ruangan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan terkejut teeman-teman sekelasnya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti itu.

Arena balap 4260 adalah tempat yang biasanya dipakai para drift king untuk bertanding pada musim-musim tertentu. Letaknya tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Sebuah arena yang memiliki jalur memuncak dan tikungan tajam.

Jarang sekali yang berani menggunakan arena ini untuk bertanding kecuali para drift king yang sudah handal. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ia mau hanya hadiahnya dari Kim Jongin. karena Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan drift dan menghabiskan _noz_.

Suara deruan dari mobil bermesin turbo, _Buggati Veyron 16.4_ milik Chanyeol terdengar keras memenuhi arena.

Ia pada posisinya.

Menunggu sang pujaan hati datang dari arah berlawanan yang terlihat semakin mendekat dengan _Porsche 918 Spyder_ nya yang terlihat menarik. Tetapi tidak semenarik pemiliknya—bagi Chanyeol.

Senyumnya terbentuk indah saat Jongin sudah berada disamping kanannya dengan tatapan tajam lurus kedepan.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Puji Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Mari kita mulai." Balas Jongin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Bukankah seharusnya ada kata-kata penyemangat? Goodluck baby, i love you?"

"...Stopwatch start. 10 second from now."

"Wow... wow... aku baru menemui drifter yang begitu galak seperti mu. Tapi kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan!"

6...

5...

4...

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Kaki kanannya memainkan gas sehingga tercipta deruan bersahutan antara mobilnya dan mobil milik Jongin.

3...

2...

1...!

Kedua mobil balap itu melesat kencang seperti peluru. Chanyeol melakukan _akselerasi_—memutar handle gas untuk menambah kecepatan—sehingga ia berada beberapa meter di depan Jongin. ia menyeringai. Memainkan setirnya dengan lihai.

Sementara Jongin juga mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya.

"Terlalu cepat." Desisnya.

Kakinya menginjak gas penuh dan melakukan _overtaking_. Matanya melirik Chanyeol saat ia berhasil melewatinya. Kini ia yang memimpin.

"Inilah yang disebut adu balap."

Kakinya terus menginjak gas untuk mempertahankan kecepatan sementara beberapa meter dibelakangnya, Chanyeol berusaha keras melakukan manuver-manuver untuk menyusul Jongin yang semakin jauh darinya.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Manis." Gumamnya.

Ia dengan tiba-tiba menggantungkan gas sehingga mendapatkan kecepatan maksimal dan menyusul Jongin. seringaiannya kembali terbentuk kala posisi mereka kini sejajar.

10 menit waktu berjalan dan mereka sudah menghabiskan setengah lap.

Keduanya saling mengejar dan sama-sama berusaha mempertahankan kecepatan mereka.

Namun sebuah _High Speed Corner_—tikungan tajam kecepatan tinggi—mengejutkan Jongin. ia tidak ingin kalah. Ia tidak akan begitu saja menyerahkan bibirnya pada maniak seperti Chanyeol.

Jongin membuang napasnya kasar.

Tikungannya terlalu beresiko. Tetapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Karena tidak mungkin ia menurunkan kecepatan begitu saja.

Deruan mesin diantara keduanya terdengar semakin keras. Jongin menggantungkan gas nya. melakukan _rolling speed_ saat melewati tikungan.

_SLAM._

Chanyeol tertawa menang.

Ia begitu saja melakukan _akselerasi_. Memaksimalkan kecepatan saat _rolling speed _yang dilakukan Jongin terlalu melebar.

_SLAM._

Chanyeol berhasil melewati Jongin dari sela kiri dan langsung menekan _noz_ begitu trek lurus terjadi.

6...

5...

280 km/jam

4...

3...

2...

300 km/jam

1...

250...

200...

140...

60...

0 km/jam

_CKIT._

Chanyeol melepas seatbelt nya dan keluar dengan atmosfer yang begitu menyenangkan.

_BRAK._

Dibelakangnya Jongin keluar dengan membanting keras pintu mobilnya. Tidak berkata apapun, ia bersandar pada pintu mobil dan menyilangkan tangannya didada. Merasa begitu marah.

"Teknik mu salah." Kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol setelah memenangkan pertandingan. Senyumnya begitu sumringah. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin yang melihatnya dengan malas.

"Jika bukan karena tikugan sialan itu, aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Desisnya.

"Itu bukan suatu alasan." Tandas Chanyeol.

Tubuhnya mendekat dan menumpukan tangan kanannya pada body mobil Jongin sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

Jongin terdiam dalam posisinya dan mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu." Hembusan napas Chanyeol begitu terasa di wajah Jongin. ia hanya bungkam.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol mengankat dagu Jongin dan mengarahkannya mendekat.

"Jadi, bibir mempesona ini milikku sekarang?"

Begitu hangat. Napas pemuda didepannya begitu hangat. Jongin perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Tidak tahu. Seperti refleks.

"Diamlah. Dan nikmati. Kau akan menyukainya."

Chanyeol mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin dan mengulumnya lembut. Memainkannya seperti permen.

Basah... dan begitu lembut.

Jongin terpejam dan mulai menikmati permainan Chanyeol saat ia mulai menekankan bibirnya pada milik Jongin.

Deru jantungnya memompa cepat.

Jongin tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam perutnya. Dan ia merasa sedikit pusing karena sensasi panas serta basah yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Jongin perlahan mulai mengalung pada leher Chanyeol.

Lawannya menyeringai tipis.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jongin dan mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping milik Jongin.

Tubuh Chanyeol semakin menakan tubuh Jongin sehingga keduanya perlahan bergeser dan melihat kesempatan itu, Chanyeol dengan segara mengangkat tubuh Jongin keatas mobil dan mengalungkan kedua kaki Jongin di pinggangnya.

"Chan—yeol, mmm..."

Jongin tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya karena lidah Chanyeol yang terus bermain dengan liar didalam mulutnya.

Jongin benar-benar terbuai. Rasanya luar biasa.

Chanyeol menatap tajam kedua manik mata Jongin dan seolah berbicara disana selama beberapa detik.

"...Bibirmu sangat manis. Dan begitu nikmat. Melebihi apa yang aku bayangkan, Baby..."

Chanyeol bersuara ketika tautannya terlepas.

Ia tertawa kecil kala menyadari Jongin yang terlihat memprotes karena ia melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman denganku, hm?"

Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya. Tidak berniat untuk meladeni Chanyeol.

"Kau suka? Hey... lihat aku."

Chanyeol meraih dagu Jongin dan mengarahkannya kedepan. Kedua iris mereka saling bertautan.

"Tidak. Itu menjijikkan." Gusarnya.

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Tidak menyangka pemuda didepannya akan berani berkata bohong dengan begitu gamblang. Jelas-jelas ia menyukainya. Sangat.

Jongin bahkan tidak mau melepaskan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan tautan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena ia merasa nyaman.

Dan Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Bodoh. Kau sangat menggoda saat mencoba membohongi diriku." Jujurnya.

Jongin terpaku.

Kedua pipinya mulai terasa hangat. Sejujurnya Jongin memang sangat menyukainya. Ciuman panas pertamanya yang ia berikan begitu saja kepada maniak seperti Chanyeol. Ia bahkan merasa begitu nyaman berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jongin dan berbisik pelan, "...Mulai saat ini bibir ini sepenuhnya milikku." Ibu jarinya mengusap perpotongan bibir Jongin sensual.

Sehingga membuat pemuda tan itu terpaksa menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik. Ia terdiam.

"Dan perlu kau tahu..."

"..."

"...Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

..

..

**END**

a/n. Anyway fanfic ini Polar buat pas lagi merem iseng sekalian buat event nya kakak Homin 'EL, CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE! Wohooo/. Ini juga pertama kalinya Polar buat ff dengan tema drifting. Jadi ottokhae? Ayo-ayo! Polar nagih REVIEW nya! wajib review kalau engga Polar cipoks kalian XD


End file.
